


Fragments

by himikoo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Anime, Fanfic, Other, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himikoo/pseuds/himikoo
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu promised to show the surviving students of the killing school semester the world. However, as soon as they saw what laid outside for them, the world changed yet again.{Major spoilers for the entire Danganronpa series! Proceed with caution.}
Kudos: 4





	Fragments

"Ready?" Kaede asked, peering behind her at the other students. As they each nodded an affirmative, she turned back towards the door. This was it. No more deaths. No more killing. All of the students that had died, whether the killer or the killed, could be at peace. That included Rantaro Amami, and of course, his killer.  
"Shuichi..." Kaede said quietly to herself before starting to count down. "Okay.. three, two, one... PULL..!" With the teenagers' combined efforts, they heaved the door open... and...

Kaede shot forward in her bed, gasping for air. Why did she feel so scared..? Her heart was pounding, and her head hurt... She took a moment to collect herself, and then glanced around her room. Light pink walls with sheet music painted on them, and as she trailed her eyes along the black lines, the melody of Claire De Lune played in her head. Her fingers moved on their own, as if trying to play the song in the air. Her gaze flicked over to her much loved piano, sitting grandly along the wall. There was a piece of sheet music sitting on the piano, with a song called Der Flohwalzer. She had no memory of the song, but she assumed she was just tired and forgot. She sighed and stood, rubbing her eyes. She felt dizzy for a moment, holding onto the bedpost for support, but the feeling passed within a few seconds. She frowned. Why was her head hurting so much..? 

She closed her eyes for a moment to collect herself. When she opened them again, she gasped quietly. Her walls had turned black? In fact, her entire room had been given a significantly different paint job. And... where was her piano? She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was being properly, only to find the back of her hand covered in mascara and dark makeup. This was... weird. She blinked, and suddenly her walls were hot pink. For whatever reason, she felt oddly threatened by the color. The walls kept flashing. Black to pink and pink to black and black to pink and pink to black and black to pink and pink to black and-

Kaede burst through her bedroom door into the living room, which was... normal? Her dad smiled warmly at her. "Late for school, pumpkin?" He asked cheerfully. Right. School. She nodded. "Y-Yeah, Dad. Can you drive me?" He nodded. "Of course, Pumpkin! Everything is _just fine."_ Kaede laughed awkwardly. "I never said it wasn't, Dad.." He said nothing and simply grabbed his keys.

As Kaede sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window with her chin resting on her hand, she thought about her odd experience in her room. Something didn't feel _fine._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this was so short! I wanted to get it out quickly to see if people liked the idea so I would know to continue! Please tell me what you think.


End file.
